Stephen Strange (Earth-TRN416)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN416 | BaseOfOperations = Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwhich Village, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | Hair2 = with white at his temples | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Sorcerer Supreme | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jon Gutierrez; Jesse Falcon; Margarita Vaisman; Ben Morse; Alex Kropinak | First = | HistoryText = One day while guarding the Earth from mystical threats, Doctor Strange received from Falcon, his bird mailman, a letter notifying him that he had to go back to school at Hoggoth's School of Bitchcraft and Blizzardry, because the Vishanti had revoked his status as Sorcerer Supreme because he had passed his Senion year Defense Against the Evil Arts class. Disguised as a youngster, Strange tried to fit in in the school, where Mephisto was revealed as the new teacher for Defense Against the Evil Arts. Strange showed his disapproval, but his complaint was taken to no avail. Strange had problems trying to fit in, and tried to use magic to make himself popular, but failed. He also expressed to have the feeling Mephisto was behind something, when the demon appeared before him to notify that he had been checking Strange's permanent record all morning, revealing that he hadn't failed Defense Against the Evil Arts. It appeared somebody had faked the letter he received, unknowingly for Strange, that someone had been Redwing, Falcon's pet, who held a grudge against Strange. Strange was later present when the Avengers were watching the Big Game at the Avengers Towers, also celebrating the reunion of the team and the Heroic Age. On another occasion, Strange foresaw a dire catastrophe in Spider-Man's future. He teleported to Spider-Man's house to bring him the news, but instead of finding Spider-Man, he discovered a letter meant for his Aunt May, telling her that he was going on a date with Gwen Stacy. Strange got distracted after reading the letter, and instead of reaching out for Spider-Man, ate pie. After an almost-disastrous date, Spider-Man was found by Strange, who told him about the upcoming catastrophe. With the appearance of Strange, Gwen decided to leave Spider-Man, as he had promised a problem-free night. The premonition ended up being that Spider-Man was going to have a horrible date. Doctor Strange later attended Cyclops' birthday party, but his act as a magician was boo-ed, and the X-Men started making fun of him. For revenge, Stephen summoned Obnoxio the Clown, who started taunting the X-Men. However, as soon as Strange showed his support for Obnoxio, the Clown got angry at him for interrupting his "show." Obnoxio proceeded to make fun of Strange and finally beat him up with a baseball bat. Some time after attending a court case between Wonder Man and a man whose front lawn he allegedly destryed, Doctor Strange attended the Avengers' ping pong tournament. Doctor Strange played against the Scarlet Witch. Both sorcerers used magic to mode their paddles instead of their hands. Strange later attended to Ant-Man's other sport victories after winning the ping pong tournament. During Halloween, Captain America went trick-or-treating with a group of kids. When they rang Doctor Strange's bell, the Sorcerer Supreme vanished one of the costumed children to another dimension after thinking he was a real ghost. When the Holiday season came, Doctor Strange was alerted by the Vishanti of the abduction of Queen Elizabeth II at the hands of Sir M.O.D.O.K. and his allies. When Strange encountered England's other heroes, they informed him that this type of predicament is usually solved by a a doctor, and they were unsure whether Doctor Strange would work. They trained him on fighting "British style," including etiquette with Captain Britain, elocution with Blade, and fisticuffs with Union Jack. The thee British heroes subsequently accompanied Strange to Big Ben, where the villains had taken the Queen. After being told that the Doctor would solve the problem by saying some sort of techno-gibberish, Strange enounced "wibbily wobbly timey wimey colour with an u Colin Firth" and vanished the villains, and accidentally the Queen, to the Dark Dimension. He later rescued the Queen. Not wanting to pay for cable, Doctor Strange opened a portal for him to view other universes, eventually he found the prime universe and began to binge watch. He then forced others to view this universe, including Thanos who obtained the Infinity Gauntlet to widen the portals to allow the characters to pass through. Arriving in a 2-D world, the Infinity Gauntlet blew away. At this point Doctor Strange had gotten bored and eradicated the universe they were in, transporting everyone back to the correct universe. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Stephen Strange of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Stephen Strange of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The action figure used to animate Doctor Strange was the Doctor Strange from Marvel Legends Series 9. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Strange Family